


All over the road

by Moosette_95



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosette_95/pseuds/Moosette_95
Summary: You and Bucky take a ride to your favorite spot





	All over the road

You and Buck were driving home from your favorite spot in the park near the compound. You had found a little bench under a big oak tree one day running and deemed it your spot, so every month you and Buck went back to that spot and had a picnic. So one day you were on the way back to the compound after having your monthly picnic ,you were very in the mood whispering stuff into his ear, when all of a sudden you heard a siren behind the car. 

“Shit.” Was all Buck said before he pulled the car over, you sat up from where you were leaning on Buck’s shoulder. 

A cop walked up and leaned down next to the car, “Do you know why I pulled you over?” He said looking at Buck.

“Uh no officer.” He calmly replied. 

“I pulled you over because you were swerving all over the road. Have you been drinking son?”

“No Sir, sorry I got a little distracted.” Buck said looking at you. 

“Well just make sure you drive safely.” He said letting us off with a warning. 

Turning to you, he looked at you. “Babe, I love you but I need to concentrate on the road.” 

You just laughed saying “It’ll be fine.” Kissing him again. 

Just then you heard a car horn blaring and Buck yell something, then everything went dark. You woke up slightly when someone was turning you on your side, you heard Buck yelling your name. But your vision went black again. 

Bucky was sitting by your side for 2 days after the accident, he had been checked out and had been fine. A few minor scrapes and bruises and a dislocated elbow. But your side of the car took most of the hit, putting you in a coma. Buck grabbed your hand, avoiding pulling on any wires, or out the IV they had put in. “Doll, you need to wake up, I need you you to wake up.” He said moving a piece of hair out of your face. “The avengers need you back, Tony has been stupid on missions, we need you back so you can tell him to get his shit back together. Doll, I need you back.” Buck said rubbing his hand over yours. “I’ve got something I gotta tell ya, so I need you to wake up please.” He said sniffling wiping a tear that was falling down his cheek. 

Just then he felt your hand move, he looked up to see your eyes fluttering open. And the first words you said were, “I love you ”


End file.
